


when you love someone

by doqyeoms



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, This is fluff, fluffy fluff fluff, im a bad writer but i love soonchan too much, jeonghan is chan's mother don't say anything otherwise or he'll end u, jihoon is too but he don't need no man, pure fluff, soonchan, they're all gay ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doqyeoms/pseuds/doqyeoms
Summary: a half actual fanfiction and half a group chat fic about soonchan and how it's the softest ship out of them all.( updated whenever possible !! )





	1. Chapter 1

_**dino** has invited **soups** , **angel han** , **hongkong** , **junhwi** and 8 others to the chat!_

_**thughao** has renamed the chat to **headlines**!_

**verno** : when will the abuse stop

 **beanie** : when will you stop

 **puppygyu** : OHH BURN

 **verno** : . . .

 **verno** : what did i do to deserve this

 **ooji** : exsisted

 **verno** : HYUNG NOT YOU TOO

 **soups** : ok lets calm down, chan, is there a reason you made this chat??

 **hosh** : yea we hang out like every day

 **booyonce** : we all know you hang with chan every day, soonyoung

 **dino** : i just thought we could have this for when we're not together!!!

 **dokyeom** : what did we do to deserve chan

 **dino** : aw thank u!! <3

 **hongkong** : :(

 **dokyeom** : *and joshua

 **hongkong** : :)

 **junhwi** : gross

 **angel han** : shut up you publically tell everyone that 'minghao is the best person in the world' everyday

 **soups** : exposed

 **thughao** : "FUCK, jeonghan, UGH"

 **junhwi** : exposed

 **hosh** : guys let's stop destroying chan's innocent group chat :(

 **soups** : WE WERE PLAYING MARIO KART

 **angel han** : HOW DARE YOU TAINT CHAN'S INNOCENT MIND

 **dino** : hyung im 18

 **angel han** : sorry all i hear is goo goo ga ga

 **hosh** : chan is an adult now, jeonghan

 **dino** : thank you, soonyoungie!!

 **dino** : *hyung

 **ooji** : soonyoungie?? could you two be more obvious??

 **dokyeom** : i think i just died of cuteness

 **dino** : it was a typo leave me alone :(

 **hosh** : it was a typo leave him alone :(

 **thughao** : they're even in sync

 **junhwi** : ah young love

♧

soonyoung's eyes widened as he read the incoming messages to the group chat. you see, he had been in love with a certain guy called lee chan since he was sixteen and soonyoung himself had just turned nineteen. he hadn't told anyone until chan turned eighteen, as he got a little drunk at the party and spilled the secret to seungkwan and seokmin. since then, they've all been trying to get soonyoung to admit to chan.

quickly, soonyoung created a new chat and invited everyone except chan, in an attempt to stop the teasing. he wasnt expecting much, though.

♧

_**hosh** invited **junhwi** , **thughao** , **dokyeom** , **ooji** and 7 others to the chat!_

_**hosh**  has renamed the chat to **can u not**!_

**hosh** : can you stop trying to expose me

 **hongkong** : we will

 **soups** : after you confess to him

 **hosh** : ugh

 **hosh** : i bet he doesn't even like me back!! im too old and he's too cute :(

 **dokyeom** : don't u dare think like that, ur the second cutest person i know behind the angel that is joshua hong bro

 **hosh** : thanks bro

 **hongkong** : aw seokminnie <3

 **dokyeom** : <3

 **angel han** : UM

 **soups** : oh no

 **dokyeom** : oh no

 **hongkong** : oh no

 **beanie** : oh no

 **verno** : oh no

 **booyonce** : oh no

 **hosh** : oh no

 **thughao** : oh no

 **puppygyu** : oh no

 **ooji** : oh no

 **soups** : OH YEAH

 **soups** : sorry i had to

 **angel han** : LEE SEOKMIN HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT AS MUCH AS WE ALL LOVE JISOO I AM THE ONLY ANGEL THAT HAS WALKED THIS EARTH THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

 **dokyeom** : honestly i was expecting worse

 **ooji** : i think we all were

 **hosh** : getting off topic here guys

 **hosh** : just please at least tone it down :(

 **verno** : ok hyung we'll do our best

 **junhwi** : hao is next to me he agrees

 **booyonce** : is he that lazy

 **junhwi** : don't you dare insult my boyfriend

 **junhwi** : and we all know how many times you got hansol to talk for you

 **verno** : he has a point kwannie

 **booyonce** : EXPOSED BY MY OWN LOVER

 **beanie** : ya nasty

 **verno** : ur just jel

 **beanie** : i have a boyfriend yanno

 **hosh** : AGAIN off topic

 **beanie** : sorry & i agree

 **angel han** : agreed

 **soups** : agree

 **puppygyu** : agreeee

 **ooji** : yeah ok

 **hongkong** : me and seokie agree!

 **hosh** : thank you

♧

_**chat** : headlines_

**dino** : . . . guys ? you dead ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung gets teased some more, chan is an oblivious boy and meanie are contradictory.

_**chat** : headlines_

**dino** : . . . guys ? you dead ?

 **hosh** : sorry channie, i got distracted by a show that was on tv :(

 **dino** : its ok hyung <3

♧

_**chat** : can u not_

**hosh** : HE SENT ME A HEART I THINK IM DEAD

 **dokyeom** : AAAAAAAA

 **hosh** : AAAAAAAA

 **ooji** : can you stop screaming i can hear you from my dorm

♧

_**chat** : headlines_

**angel han** : me and cheol were talking about doing something tomorrow, sorry!!

 **puppygyu** : wonu was reading and dragged me into it, sry :( 

 **ooji** : i was listening to music sorry

 **verno** : seungkwan made me dance to some katy perry song, sorry dude!

 **junhwi** : im pretty sure seokmin n josh were making out

 **hongkong** : you say that like you and hao weren't doing the same

 **junhwi** : ok rude

 **dino** : honestly its fine guys!!! just making sure you're all okay!!

 **puppygyu** : see, wonwoo? is it so hard to show affection to ur boyfriend?? chan does it n he does it platonically

 **beanie** : hm?

 **thughao** : hey do u guys know the answer to 9 on that science homework?? ive been trying to ask jun but he keeps telling me the answer in a really vague way

 **dokyeom** : its oxygen

 **thughao** : thank u

 **ooji** : how was jun vague about that

 **thughao** : he kept saying 'ohhhh' as if he was realising something but whenever i asked him he was just like 'thats the answer'

 **junhwi** : he thought i was purposely not telling him hes so cute

 **thughao** : no im not im cool

 **soups** : no you're cute

 **ooji** : yea

 **angel han** : ^

 **dokyeom** : ^^

 **hongkong** : ^^^^^

 **dino** : ^^

 **hosh** : ^^^

 **booyonce** : ^^

 **verno** : ^^

 **thughao** : ok i get it stop spamming me

 **junhwi** : we did it we finally got him to accept his cuteness

 **hosh** : starting to regret sharing a dorm with these two jun is kissing hao's face whilst hugging him im offended

 **ooji** : that its not

 **hosh** : dont

 **ooji** : you and

 **hosh** : jihoon

 **ooji** : someone else

 **hosh** : i hate u

 **dino** : omg does soonyoung have a crush??

 **beanie** : you could say that

 **booyonce** : aka yes a massive one

 **hosh** : what did i say literally less than 15 minutes ago

 **dino** : and you didnt tell me?? i thought we were best friends :( </3

 **hosh** : it never came up im sorry channie ill tell you some other time :(

 **angel han** : i think im crying

 **angel han** : this is too much

 **soups** : guys hes actually crying

 **dino** : aw no whats wrong hyung :((

 **soups** : he said 'theyre just so ajedjdhf'

 **soups** : he put his head in a pillow i couldnt tell what he said after that

 **verno** : this reminds me of when i watched titanic with kwan

 **booyonce** : if you tell them i swear ill cut off your dick

 **ooji** : tell us hansol

 **booyonce** : hansol no

 **verno** : , , ,

 **verno** : kwan cried bc he said i looked like leo and he though it was me who died at the end

 **booyonce** : HANSOL VERNON CHOI IM GOING TO END U

 **puppygyu** : AWWW

 **dokyeom** : AWW

 **hongkong** : AWWW

 **soups** : i just read that to jeonghan and now hes crying more

 **junhwi** : thank god im not like this you're all weak

 **thughao** : says the guy who cried at monsters inc

 **junhwi** : THE ENDING WAS TOO MUCH

 **dino** : i agree with jun hyung on this one

 **hosh** : i remember when we watched that, you went through at least 10 boxes of tissues

 **dino** : at least i had emotional support from u soonyoung <3

 **hosh** : <3

 **soups** : ok ive lost jeonghan hes just sobbing now

 **ooji** : can u tell him to stop

 **soups** : we share a dorm jihoon why dont you tell him yourself

 **soups** : yknow what dont im going to comfort my boyfriend go over to heejuns or smth if u dont like it >:(

 **beanie** : woah boyfriend of the year

 **puppygyu** : D:

 **beanie** : in second place goes to choi seungcheol

 **puppygyu** : :D <3

 **junhwi** : this is like josh and seokmin all over again

♧

_**dino** invited **hosh** to the chat!_

_**dino** has renamed the chat to **hoshi in luv**!_

**dino** : ok so whos this crush??

 **hosh** : ahh do i need to tell u now ?

 **dino** : cmon it can't be that bad!!

 **dino** : its not like its kibeom or something

 **dino** : wait

 **dino** : its not kibeom is it

 **hosh** : NO

 **hosh** : nonononono

 **hosh** : kibeom is jeonghans mad ex ofc its not him

 **dino** : ok phew

 **dino** : but who is it?? like i wont force u but we are meant to tell each other our secrets :(

 **hosh** : ill tell you mine if you tell me yours

 **dino** : lol what do u mean hahaha i dont have a crush why would you say that ://

 **hosh** : p

 **hosh** : l

 **hosh** : e

 **hosh** : a

 **hosh** : s

 **hosh** : e

 **hosh** : i see the way you look at hyunjin

 **dino** : hYUNJIN???

 **dino** : omg

 **dino** : hyunjin is my cousin, soonyoung

 **hosh** : oh

 **hosh** : whoops gtgtgtg

_**hosh** has left the chat_

♧

_**chat** : headlines_

**beanie** : which is why shakespeare was one of the greatest writers to date

 **booyonce** : that was one of the most boring things ive ever read

 **thughao** : jun fell asleep

 **puppygyu** : dont listen to them wonu!! i thought your shakespeare rant was really interesting!!

 **beanie** : at least someone accepts me

 **puppygyu** : always <3

 **beanie** : <3

 **ooji** : did

 **ooji** : did wonwoo just send a heart

 **dokyeom** : someone get the camera

 **hongkong** : ill get the picture frame

 **soups** : this is a glorius day for mingyu

 **angel han** : wonu is finally accepting mingyus love

 **angel han** : i never thought i'd live to see the day

 **puppygyu** : you say this but you dont know how affectionate woo can be

 **beanie** : i trusted you

 **verno** : ooo drama

 **dino** : this is better than descendants of the sun

 **soups** : as much as we'd all love to watch this drama, its 12:06 am and we all have some sort of class tomorrow

 **angel han** : yes listen to your father

 **booyonce** : i thought this was descendants of the sun not game of thrones

 **ooji** : thats whole new levels of incest

 **ooji** : from you guys not me im a free man

 **ooji** : but it is late goodnight

 **hongkong** : goodnight everyone! seokie fell asleep 10 minutes ago but he'd say goodnight too!!

 **verno** : night

 **booyonce** : gnight

 **beanie** : nighty night!!!!

 **beanie** : mingyu stole my phone

 **beanie** : goodnight

 **hosh** : niighht!! (jun & hao fell asleep on the couch im not moving them)

 **dino** : see you tomorrow everyone!!

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope this was okay!!  
> im not a great writer and im not very funny but i love these ships + svt with all my heart so <3  
> i hope the usernames were easy enough to work out!


End file.
